


That Dickhead At The Office

by SaaviYB



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaaviYB/pseuds/SaaviYB
Summary: Seoul Marks International and IND3P3N art tagging companies have joined forces—but the vice presidents seems to have their... discrepancies.•ORIGINALLY REQUESTED ON MY TUMBLR hermajestysliterature•





	That Dickhead At The Office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizz_apple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/gifts).



There were few things Son Hyunwoo couldn’t do.

There were a few things, however, that Son Hyunwoo hated.

The list itself jumbled around quite a bit, but the items stayed relatively the same.

Like for instance, he hated lazy workmen.

On the outside, Hyunwoo handled them with great care, a calm facade, and a gentle touch. But he was firm—if they so much as fucked up again he would not hesitate to fire them.

But on the inside, however, he cursed them out to no fucking end. Though, he was not a violent person, by any means, so he never resorted to physical altercation. It would explain his in-demand status, as he was very sought after in the business world.

Another thing he hated was people who didn’t work at all.

These type of people he couldn’t tolerate. If you could work and refused to, Son Hyunwoo hated your fucking guts. And was also a slight bit jealous. For fuck’s sake, he rarely got time off. The fact you somehow managed to get by in life and didn’t have to work, those who worked their asses off hated you. And this was no different with Hyunwoo.

A third thing Son Hyunwoo hated, to no one’s surprise, because let’s face it, everyone hated their boss, was his boss.

While the man wasn’t a man you hated off the bat, he was the kind of man who liked to get stuff done. And if an assignment didn’t get done, his punishments were harsh.

Which was exactly why Kim Seokjin hired Son Hyunwoo, a man of soft facial features but tough body with impeccable remarks upon his work history. Hyunwoo shot up the ranks, and stayed at the vice-president spot for the past three years.

But his boss was a bit eccentric. While mature, he had this tendency to make dad jokes and his stupid hand kisses at his female staff were a bit suggestive. He’s even made that gesture toward Hyunwoo a few times. Thankfully, he always does it playfully, and has never made any physical contact with him or his female staff. Hyunwoo wasn’t sure he’d want to, since his “wife” Namjoon was literally at his beck and call.

Hyunwoo hated provocative women. If he were to date a woman, which he wouldn’t because he was gay as fuck (also the main reason he accepted Seokjin-sunbaenim’s offer, because the respected owner of Seoul Marks International was proudly gay), she needed to be conservative. A one-man kinda gal.

However, there was a recent addition to this list, which also made his hatred (strong word but still) for his boss rise to the top. But, this addition was a specific someone.

Enter the recent decision for a joint-company by his boss. A smaller business along the same vein as Seoul Marks, IND3P3N (Indepen, as it were) was an independent art tagging company with very strong internet connection (both literally and figuratively). Slowly until recent years, the company was rising to become the go-to option for people who wanted themselves known on billboards, newspapers (for those who still read them), and fresh websites.

The owner of the small company, Shin Hoseok, was an emotional man with a creative vision, one that was becoming sought after in the creative world. Kim Seokjin, the other creative marking company owner, couldn’t let his business sink.

Enter his decision to buy them out. But instead of ruining them, as most business owners did, he added them to his company; servicing both themselves and himself. Which Hyunwoo begrudgingly admitted was a smart idea. With that new reach into the digital realm, the company grew even more popular. Seokjin-sunbaenim and Hoseok-sunbaenim (who went by Wonho) even won an award for Excellence In Company Financing. It was a match made in business heaven.

Enter, however, IND3P3N’s vice-president Yoo Kihyun.

The last addition to Son Hyunwoo’s list of things he hated.

Due to the creative freedom Wonho-sunbaenim let his workers have, Kihyun had pink hair.

Shocking, bright, neon, bubblegum pink hair.

And Hyunwoo loved it.

But he hated it, too.

And it lead to an unprofound loathing.

Son Hyunwoo, vice-president of Seoul Marks International, hated vice-president of IND3P3N Yoo Kihyun.

 

×××××××××

Yoo Kihyun was a motherly person, it was true. He took care of those under him. But he would not tolerate any misbehaving, in any event or occasion. It led to some very harsh words and a few belted notes (plus it was a known fact that Kihyun could handle some major high notes, and he used this as a deterrent to those below him). And just like Son Hyunwoo, he had a list of things he hated.

Enter his to failure capture an audition. He hated far too many companies, all of which told him he wasn’t good enough to debut in a group. This list would go on for about a mile—literally. The list was that long.

The last company on that list, Starship Entertainment, was still a fresh wound across his battered heart.

The next item on that list was his boss, Shin Hoseok. Along with his “boyfriend” Lim Changkyun.

The two were honestly the most kindest individuals on the planet. But their relationship sickened Kihyun.

His love life was abysmal at best. He was a man of many, many one night stands, always leading to him wanting to continue meeting on a friendly level. But after one date they always wanted more sex, while Kihyun wanted more. A lot more. Most likely a relationship, one where he could spoil the other to no end. Treat them like royalty as they deserve. But always ended in something not necessarily heartbreak, but nonetheless hurtful.

He hated his current work partner Lee Jooheon. He came from Seoul Marks, while his own partner Lee Minhyuk (it was stupid but Kihyun wondered if they were related) traded out to work with the other company’s vice-president.

He was nice guy, great at aegyo, and if what he heard on “the street” was true he could rap serious fire. Kihyun secretly wanted to make a track with him, but he didn’t have the guts to ask. Which was the reason he hated him.

But Son Hyunwoo didn’t make that list.

×××××××××

But if there was one thing they equally hated, it was partying. With lots of drunk people. Including other workmates.

Which was how they ended up sitting next to one another, at the very nice dark lacquered-wood bar, smack in the middle of a rough techno-trance beat that made bodies writhe and clothes come off. The floor glistened with what they both hoped was sweat and alcohol. The lights made their eyes sting, the smell made their noses crinkle, the feel made their hands recoil, and the taste made them want to get drunker. At the thought, without even looking at each other, they downed a shot of Soju, tainted with some American whiskey, in sync.

It was just a regular Friday night tbh.

Except, it wasn’t.

Minhyuk and Jooheon were tongue wrestling at some both Kihyun had left a while go, hell at this point with how hard they were going at it, they probably went home and one of them was already probably pregnant. How much time had passed since Kihyun decided to get shit-faced? He wasn’t entirely sure.

Reason number one to get drunk: best friend was trying to get pregnant by someone you didn’t like. WITHIN TOUCHING DISTANCE OF YOU.

_Don't touch it_  
We love it  
She's dancing on the floor  
Boom boom boom boom 

Reason number two to get drunk: shitty music. Kihyun had heard this song pretty much every single time he was forced to go clubbing. It had a sexual overtone, with a driving beat. It was a great song for clubbing, but for fuck’s sake you don’t need to repeat it every time.

“They play this every time a huge crowd is here. I could perform this song on stage by now,” Hyunwoo to said next to him. Kihyun didn’t look but heard the other vice-president sip something.

He turned toward the other. “Yeah, right. You have a terrible voice, I can already tell.” He was supposed to say it playfully, but it came off as hateful.

“And what about you, hmm? Angelic voice over there?” He said with a laugh.

“Yeah, actually.”

“Pfft. Yeah, right. You couldn’t hold a note enough if you were the statue of justice,” Hyunwoo said, definitely unbelieving.

“And your dick is small, so…” Kihyun retorted with a snort.

As he took another shot of the Korean-American mixed drink, his partner didn’t respond. Wait, so was he right?

As Kihyun placed his shot glass down with a chink, he turned toward the other VP. Hyunwoo was staring at him, a fire in his eyes that wasn’t from the hallucination-inducing lights. And was that… a smirk?

Hyunwoo rose from the bar stool, closing the space between the two. They were so close that Kihyun could share air with him, and he was. He stared into the brown eyes of the other, taking note of their depth.

“What was that, Yoo-ssi?” He slandered, rudely referring to the younger by last name. His words screamed intimidation, but his face spoke of playfulness.

Kihyun was neither scared nor in a playful mood. “I said your dick is small. Are you deaf, too?” The quartzhead taunted.

Hyunwoo grabbed Kihyun’s right hand and placed it directly on his crotch. Kihyun’s eyes shot up, both at the gesture itself and at the fact that the older was aroused. Kihyun tried to say something, but couldn’t find the words. What the hell do you say in situations like this?

“Not so confident now, are you, Yoo Kihyun?” Hyunwoo said smugly. He grew perceptibly harder, if only by a bit.

“It’s not that impressive,” Kihyun said honestly. He’d been with bigger, and if this was it he was pretty sure he had a few centimeters on the older.

Hyunwoo just huffed a laugh. He inched closer, encapsulating Kihyun between his broad self and the bar. The quartzhead’s hand hadn’t moved, but the cock under it grew harder. “You don’t wanna play this game,” he said, above a whisper so he could be heard of very loud music.

“Oh, bitch, I’m already playing. And I’m a few steps ahead,” he said as he gripped the older’s cock through the material of his work clothes.

Hyunwoo’s eyes closed and Kihyun could tell he moaned. He made slow attempts to thrust into the younger’s hand, but Kihyun gripped harder.

The Seoul Marks vice-president made a sound of dissatisfaction, looking Kihyun right in the eye. He bit his lip, gears turning around in his head. Finally, after a hard tug on Kihyun’s part that has the man stumbling, he leaned into the smaller’s ear. “Whose place?” He whispered. His thick lips came into contact with the shell of Kihyun’s ear.

Kihyun jerked him a little. “Mine obviously.” With that he let go of the man’s hard-on, standing proudly against his work pants. Hyunwoo looked down at it, biting his lips ferociously.

Kihyun pushed him back and Hyunwoo obeyed, but only a few steps. The quartzhead stumbled off the stool, and calmly walked away. He didn’t need to look back to know Son Hyunwoo was following him like a lost fucking puppy.

×××××××××

Hyunwoo knew his cock bumped into a few people, but he didn’t want them. He wanted Kihyun on his knees and covered in cum. He didn’t need anybody else, not right now. Just this pretty pinkhead… God how tight was he? Would he scream as he pulled out to the tip then slammed back in? Would he beg to be bred like little slut? Would he want Hyunwoo’s cum inside of him? Staining his insides white? Fuck Hyunwoo was so hard.

The small hallway leading outside encased them, and Hyunwoo took it upon himself to trap Kihyun in between himself and the wall. His clothed cock found its way between Kihyun’s legs and he thrust his appendage in the space. His head tilted back, and he moaned unabashed at the feeling, taking the edge off.

Kihyun turned his head and bit Hyunwoo’s jawline, hard.

Hyunwoo stumbled back in surprise, and Kihyun took it upon himself to trap Hyunwoo between his smaller body and the entryway hall.

He ripped open his white button down, and began biting at the taller’s Adam’s apple. Hyunwoo wasn’t sure what to think of the sudden dominance, but he liked the feeling on Kihyun’s pretty pink tongue on him. He wondered what it would feel like on his di—

Suddenly he was pushed down, on his knees in the entryway of some club whose name he didn’t give a shit about, face-to-cock while Kihyun smiled down at him like a predator whose prey had made a mistake after days of trailing it.

“Come on,” the pinkhead demanded. “If you want to fuck my ass you’re going to have to prove to me you want it. Suck my cock bitch,” he commanded. His fingers intertwined with locks of his hair, gripping them fiercely.

Hyunwoo licked his lips. His face was pushed closer to the now hard-as-steel cock. He looked at the appendage, pointing at him accusingly.

It was true he had never sucked a cock before. But he guessed all records must end.

Like a kitten, with eyes upcast toward his master, he licked the head of the clothed cock. Kihyun bit his bottom lip to the point where Hyunwoo saw a spot of red appear on them.

Hyunwoo smiled suddenly, then bit Kihyun’s thigh.

Kihyun’s grip loosened as he hissed with pinched-shut eyes, and Hyunwoo took it upon himself to tackle the younger to the ground. He caught a short glimpse of the quartzhead’s shocked expression before he connected their lips in a rough dance of tongues. Hyunwoo tasted something akin to copper on the other’s mouth.

Hyunwoo’s hands grasped for the fabric of Kihyun’s shirt, and ripped open the white material. He left the other’s lips with a nibble, dragging his tongue down his chin and onto his chest.

His nipples were perk by now but Hyunwoo was a thorough man. He took them both into his mouth, sucking harshly on the pink skin. Kihyun moaned lightly, grinding himself hard on Hyunwoo’s thigh. The older bit on the soft flesh. Kihyun’s right knee came to meet Hyunwoo’s crotch as he groan-screamed. Hyunwoo just bit harder, sucking as he did so.

The sound of a door opening made their actions cease and their heads turn toward the entrance. One man and one woman were in a light conversation, with flirty giggles and not-so-shy winks. They were about four seconds from seen them.

Hyunwoo was up in a flash, dragging Kihyun’s exposed body up with him. He linked their fingers and led him back into the fray of bodies within the club, anonymous among the other half-dressed patrons. Hyunwoo’s cock softened just a bit at the thought of almost being caught. He could have SWORN he heard laughter of the two new patrons, but he chalked it up to his imagination. Then he, for some reason, thought about fucking Kihyun with another cock inside of him already, possibly even a third, and he was rock hard again.

But not tonight. Tonight Kihyun was his and his alone.

His grip on the quartzhead’s hand tightened, making sure he was still following him to the bathrooms.

Hyunwoo, with his usual vice-president confidence, burst open the door and walked on in. There were no men standing at the urinals, but he didn’t have the patience to check the stalls.

He quickly turned around and barricaded Kihyun between himself and the door. They’d be fucked if a strong guy had really had to take a piss…

Kihyun opened his mouth and Hyunwoo took the opportunity to close the distance between their lips, making sure his tongue tasted all of the younger’s. He was greedy, making sure to sample every part at least twice. He sucked on Kihyun’s tongue a bit, biting it before he let go. A trail of saliva connected their lips.

In this split second Hyunwoo had learned something: fuck Kihyun and his sexy pink hair.

Hyunwoo threaded his fingers through the bubblegum locks and pulled tightly. Kihyun moaned deeply, his neck so lovely with the way his Adam’s Apple bobbed up and down with each swallow. Hyunwoo attacked that column of skin with his teeth, sucking on the flesh until he knew it would bruise beautifully. He made the skin shiny with his spit, covering every centimeter he could realistically reach. Kihyun hissed and swallowed at this one particular spot and Hyunwoo abused it, sucking it until it was raw. Then he finally released the column of skin, now marked like a piece of art. Kihyun was sucking on his bottom lip hard, chest heaving with the responsibility of trying to bring air into his lungs. His eyes were blown with lust. Good damn was this a great sight to see. Hyunwoo’s crops were growing, he had an A+ plus in his classes, his skin was clear—

“I bet those lips would look good wrapped around my cock,” he stated simply.

“Sink,” Kihyun responded.

It took Hyunwoo two seconds to realize what the other wanted. Instead of waiting for him to catch up he picked him up and wrapped his legs around his waist. There were five sinks and Hyunwoo picked the farthest one from the door. He set Kihyun down between the last one and the wall. Behind the sinks was a large horizontal mirror, and Hyunwoo could see the pink hair at the back of the younger’s head. It taunted him, as if saying, you can’t touch me.

Hyunwoo pushed Kihyun against the ledge the sinks were prompted on, closing the space between them. In his peripheral he could see two soda cans closer to the door on the ledge. Other than that it looked clean. A suitable fucking surface.

“You have two options Yoo-ssi,” he insulted. “You can suck my dick or use water as lube.”

To Kihyun’s credit his facial expression didn’t change at the insult. He purposely looked down at Hyunwoo’s erection, tenting his pants obviously. He looked back up at the older, a smirk on his face. “I’d rather take the water than suck you off, Son-ssi,” he retorted. He looked every bit a devil and ohhhh, was Hyunwoo gonna have fun fucking this twink.

Hyunwoo came close to Kihyun’s ear. “Turn around. Now,” he commanded.

Kihyun wetted his lips but obeyed, grabbing the ledge with an awaiting expression on his face. Hyunwoo knew because he watched the quartzhead’s expression in the reflective surface. He was pretty sure he had a mirror kink now.

Large arms encircled Kihyun’s small body, undoing his pants and pulling them down with his boxers in one go. Hyunwoo grabbed a handful of each ass cheek, admiring the view of his pretty pink hole. It matched his hair so well that Hyunwoo thought it was the reason Kihyun died his hair pink in the first place.

With a resounding slap Hyunwoo brought his hand to meet Kihyun’s right ass cheek harshly. Kihyun jerked and moaned, hands searching for something to hold onto. There was nothing so he gripped the edge of the ledge til his knuckles were white. Hyunwoo repeated the action with the left cheek, Kihyun’s mouth opened for an echoed moan throughout the tiled washroom. He cursed crudely. Twice.

Hyunwoo reached for the sink to his right and turned the tap on. He let the cold water flow over his fingers until it started to feel less so. After a good soak his index finger found the pert hole of Kihyun and pushed it into the tight ring of muscle. The younger cursed creatively, then hissed as Hyunwoo pushed his finger to the knuckle. He was hypnotized by the way Kihyun’s anus accepted Hyunwoo’s finger, sucking it into the cavity of such a tightness Hyunwoo nearly cried.

Hyunwoo twirled and rotated his finger around the tight space, getting different reactions from Kihyun. He seemed to really like when Hyunwoo played with this little bundle…

Hyunwoo pressed his finger fully into it, and Kihyun screamed. “Fuck! Yes!” Was all he said, whining as his anus clamped and unclenched around the digit inside him. Hyunwoo licked his lips, loving the sight.

He retracted his fingers, and set them back under the stream of water. He hissed when it was too hot, then adjusted the cold tap to even out the temperature. It was nice and warm now, and Hyunwoo could only imagine how it was going to feel once he was inside if the younger. Once three of his fingers were covered he set the pads back at Kihyun’s entrance and pushed two in.

Kihyun gasped an oh my god, hands jumpy, desperate to latch onto something.

Hyunwoo thrusted his fingers at a uneven pace, loving the sounds Kihyun made while he fucked his pretty, tight hole. He fumbled with his belt and pants, pulling them down with his boxers. His tip brushed against the flesh of Kihyun’s bottom, and he growled. A third finger slipped its way inside his partner, scissoring him as wide as the hole would allow. He curled his fingers occasionally, forcing a beautiful note to belt from Kihyun’s lips. Maybe he could sing. Maybe he would sing for Hyunwoo once his cock was balls deep inside of him.

Hyunwoo pulled his fingers out and let the tap water run over them. He rotated his hand, getting his palm wet. Then wrapped his hand around his cock and jerked himself. He made sure he hand a generous coating of water before he placed his angry tip at Kihyun’s stretched entrance. He pushed his cock tip into the hole fast, stopping dead with a groan.

“Fuck!” Kihyun cursed, a string of moans following suit. He repeatedly used this curse word, and Hyunwoo could see the tears in his eyes. Hopefully from pleasure.

“For fuck sake, move!” Kihyun said as he drunkenly slapped the older with his left hand. His fingers found purchase on Hyunwoo’s hip, and gripped the soft skin there. He tried pulling him forward, to no avail. Hyunwoo giggled and swatted his hand away. Then he tried burying himself to the hilt, only to be stopped about halfway by Kihyun.

Hyunwoo smirked. “Too much?”

Kihyun only nodded, eyes closed and expression pulled taunt in the mirror. His breathing was laboured, open-mouthed and loud. Like his moans. But Hyunwoo respected the need to stop. Fuck sake, he wasn’t an asshole. He knew people had limits. So he stilled his lower half, staring down at the point of contact between them. Kihyun’s anus clenched and unclenched, barely noticeable but the muscles were definitely contracting. Hyunwoo could feel it.

Kihyun opened his eyes and looked at Hyunwoo’s reflection. “Okay.”

The older smiled and pushed himself further into the younger. He hissed and gripped the other’s waist harder, Kihyun moaning and cursing at the stretch. Hyunwoo tilted his head back and moaned when he was finally at his hilt.

He stayed there for a few seconds, letting the stretch happen naturally. Though his cock was twitching already, he wasn’t about ready to give into the quartzhead’s sweet ass. Not yet.

Hyunwoo pulled out slowly, then flowed back into him again. Slow and steady wins the sex. He did this twice, loving the way Kihyun melted around his cock, asking—no, begging—for him to go harder. But Hyunwoo took his time, building up his orgasm at a pace that would kill most men. But Hyunwoo wanted to savor fucking the soft-looking Kihyun. Wanted to come undone slowly, not like some animal caged in a metallic prison. He wanted to enjoy the sex, rather than be ashamed of it.

Kihyun whined, high-pitched in the back of his throat, as Hyunwoo’s pace suddenly increased. Hey, don’t judge him! It’s been a while since he’s been in an ass this good…

“Fuck Hyunwoo…” Kihyun hissed, moving his ass in a circle, red marks just barely there enticing Hyunwoo to go faster, harder, better, stronger. To just fuck and stop teasing. “Just–!”

Hyunwoo’s grip on Kihyun’s waist tightened as he ejaculated, halfway deep inside Kihyun’s begging cavity. Kihyun cursed as Hyunwoo pulled out completely, his cum shooting out in creamy strings over his back, ass, and thighs. The older stroked himself through his orgasm, milking every drop onto the quartzhead’s shapely body. He cursed a few times, moaned twice, and shivered as the final drop landed somewhere in the recesses of Kihyun’s trousers.

“Fuck…” Kihyun said quietly. His forehead was resting on the mirror ledge, his knuckles less white from gripping it so hard. Hyunwoo, who normally didn’t have very sexual opinions, thought Kihyun looked good like this. The pink head of hair and the black suit clashed, like he was starring in an office pornography. Kihyun would make a great pornography actor, and Hyunwoo knew he’d pay big bucks to watch Kihyun suck a monster cock. He had such a nice face for it.

“Like what you see, Son-ssi?” Kihyun said in the mirror, staring right into Hyunwoo’s brown eyes. The older did, but he wasn’t about to say so.

Hyunwoo gathered his pants and boxers and unsuccessfully tried to pull them both up evenly. His boxers were bunched up under his dress pants, but it would have to do. With the pants secured and the belt in place, he backed up and backed away from Kihyun. His steps were a little too loud in the now quiet bathroom, the only other sound being the water he forgot to shut off.

“Wait, you’re just going to leave me here like this?!” Kihyun yelled behind him.

Hyunwoo was, and in fact, going to leave Kihyun like that.

×××××××××

To say Kihyun, walking to get out of this damn hellhole of a club, was pissed, was a fucking understatement.

First point, his friend left him. Would piss anyone off, typically. Not that bad in the long run.

Getting drunk without a designated driver, also sucky. Meaning you have to hire a cab. (do not drive drunk, kids)

Getting laid is nice, though.

Until that fuCKING ASSHOLE LEAVES YOU WITH YOUR PANTS DOWN IN THE GODDAMN BATHROOM WITH CUM ACROSS YOUR BACKSIDE.

Kihyun was so pissed he grabbed his pants and pulled them up, intending to follow that fucking asshole and punch him in the dick give him a piece of his mind.

In his anger he forgot that his back and ass and thighs were draped in the older man’s cum.

Anger point number three: getting dressed but forgetting you’re covered in another man’s cum, thus ruining your work suit. Not fun. At all.

Now, as Kihyun stumbles (and not from the alcohol… okay, partially from the alcohol) throughout the club to get the absolute fuck out of there, his ass hurts and he can feel the cum staining his suit. Plus his dick REFUSES to go down, an angry red at the tip when he checked it in the bathroom.

he totally wasn’t thinking of revenge fucking Hyunwoo, no, not at all, why would you think that? Pfft.

And he REFUSED to masturbate to something like that, to Hyunwoo, that dickhead. Fuck, if Kihyun ever sees him again, he’ll probably get fucking fired for beating the shit out of him. Though at this point he doesn’t think he’d mind…

Kihyun weaved through the crowd, accidentally rubbing his increasingly angrier cock on a few people. He knew he’d burst right fucking here if he didn’t get home, so he had to get home now. He was too pissed to mumble sorry, and he felt bad for doing something like that, but he knew he’d snap if he opened his mouth. He was so close to snapping, fuck, if that raven-haired dickhead were here, ohh boy Kihyun would have a hayday with his face.

Next anger point: having to hail a fucking cab.

Kihyun swallowed a lungful of air once he was outside, already starting to feel better. His boner was finally down, but the stains he could still feel, rubbing his skin like a free-handed ass massage. He took a lot of steadying breaths, then hailed a cab. After three attempts the fourth one was more merciful. He opened the door and sat down, cringing like hell when a squelch sound came from his behind. Cum fell from his still-brittle anus, and he winced at the pinprick of pain. Fucking damnit, he should have thought of wiping himself clean before putting his clothes on. But as long as he gets home, he’ll be okay.

“Where to?” The driver asked, seemingly avoiding asking about the sound. Did he even hear it? Kihyun had to wonder but was thankful the driver didn’t ask.

Kihyun informed the driver of his address as he slammed the door. As soon as he was finished, though, the opposite back door opened.

“Hey, I’ve already—” Kihyun began at the stranger.

Hyun-fucking-woo.

“Oh hell no,” Kihyun said, mostly to himself.

“Oh? Aren’t you happy to see your workmate?” He asked with a smile, as if he didn’t leave Kihyun with pants down, in a club bathroom, with his DNA stripped over his backside.

“Get the fuck out,” was Kihyun’s response. He wanted to beat the fuck out of this man, beat the absolute FUCK out of him. But he was tired. He just wanted to go home. Take a shower, for christ’s sake. Go to BED, for the life of him. He didn’t want to deal with this man’s shit.

“Are you two—”

Hyunwoo cut off any conversation by placing a large hand on Kihyun’s crotch. “Let me make it up to you,” was all he said.

Kihyun immediately looked at the hand, a small gasp escaping his lips. If there was one sexual thing you need to know about Kihyun it was that he was a huge fan of handjobs. His right hand gripped the backdoor handle, his pants already tightening. His mouth was open but no words came out. His mind was working but malfunctioning. What they fuck was Hyunwoo thinking? In front of the cab driver?

“Take us where he wants,” Hyunwoo said to the driver. The man didn’t say anything, but he did drive off the curb. The ride was silent, except for this one moan Kihyun just couldn’t hold in. He was so embarrassed. Nearly getting a handjob was fucking fantastic, but doing it like this could cause irreparable damage to one’s career.

After twenty-seven minutes of the most awkward cab ride to ever happen on the face of the world, the yellow submarine car stopped at a nice-looking apartment complex in a very reputable part of town. Kihyun was basically hyperventilating, even after Hyunwoo’s hand respected his space. Hyunwoo was getting out, having already handed the driver man more than enough money to cover the ride by like five bucks calm down, when Kihyun finally found his sense and got out too. He was in such shock he didn’t thank the can driver.

He closed the door, and the cab rushed off. Hyunwoo was already waiting by the front doors of the complex. Kihyun stumbled (because of shock… and anal… and alcohol) there, buzzing in the code and walking in once the enter sound reached his ears. He could feel Hyunwoo’s body heat behind him, and it suddenly seemed like a lifetime ago that he was left in the bathroom. If he was truly upset, would he be letting this man come to his apartment? Well, it would probably explain it better to say that he was desperate for release.

×××××××××

Hyunwoo didn’t waste any time ripping off Kihyun’s suit and his own once they were in his very nice and organized apartment. As soon as the layers were gone Hyunwoo decided the next best move was to bend Kihyun over and finger him the their was still cum inside of him. Kihyun nearly fell over, but Hyunwoo caught him and held him tight as he fingered him open again.

In his very nice studio loft he could see the younger’s bed, neatly made as he expected it to be. It was unmade as soon as he pushed Kihyun onto it, but he fell too because of the smaller’s strong grip. Their lips connected in a heated kiss, Hyunwoo spreading Kihyun’s legs to gain access to his stretched self. He met the tight cavity with his tip—

A strong grip around his shoulders sent his world reeling as gravity took him and he was face up on the bed, under Kihyun’s frame rather than above it. The younger’s small body twisted and grabbed Hyunwoo’s cock, lined it up with his entrance, and plunged into it with a loud moan.

Hyunwoo cursed at Kihyun’s eagerness, grabbing his hips as the other fucked himself on his length. Hyunwoo couldn’t keep up with the quartzhead’s pace, couldn’t even lift his hips; so he settled for just watching the beauty unfold before him. Kihyun’s hard cock bounced with him, neglected throughout the whole night, and Hyunwoo had a hunch the younger wouldn’t last long.

But Hyunwoo came first, letting himself go completely while begging Kihyun to fuck himself, because he was so pretty like this, using him for his own pleasure. Hyunwoo was nearly overcome by overstimulation, until Kihyun came as well, all over the older’s chest and onto his face. Hyunwoo “accidentally” licked some off his lips. He couldn’t see it as Kihyun rose off his cock and fall onto his chest, but he felt it. He recoiled the tiniest bit when soft digits came close to his eyes, wiping away the creamy substance.

“Shower?” Hyunwoo said slowly after he opened his eyes.

“Shower,” Kihyun confirmed.

×××××××××

If ANYONE asks Kihyun want happened to him last night, he’s going to fucking lie.

He was forced to go clubbing with his partner: true. That fuck left him, too.

He got drunk: also true. A lot drunker than he originally thought…

He had to sit next to Son Hyunwoo: also very true.

But if ANYONE asks him what happened between one time early and one time late, he will tell them all that he and Hyunwoo-sunbaenim had a serious discussion while in the bathroom, and there isn’t a goddamn person who will live if they say something to counteract that statement.

He will not tell a goddamn person that he fucked Hyunwoo twice in one night, and one in the morning. Without a condom. He will also not tell them he let the older cum inside all tree times.

And he will most DEFINITELY not tell anyone he liked it. Not a goddamn soul. Nope. Nopeity nope. He will take that shit to his grave; even if he’s tortured for that information he will NOT share. Nope. Noooooooooooope. No.

Except, of course, for his partner Lee Minhyuk. Whom he now hates. Very. Very. Very much.

Kihyun had to suffer this morning (after fucking Hyunwoo again) because he was called in early on a fucking SATURDAY. Normally these days start late, but he was called in for an important meeting with one of his company’s most influential client Chae Hyungwon. So, as was Hyunwoo, because they were both vice-presidents of their respective company. Kihyun had a twitch in his ass the whole time. He probably looked a bit like he had sex that morning too, which was just fucking embarrassing.

After, he had to meet up with his partner and best friend Minhyuk to input all the changes and adjustments to both protocol and the building itself. It was a tiring part of being a VP, putting all of the president’s wishes into reality. But at least he didn’t do a lot of sitting…

It wasn’t until their shared break that Minhyuk revealed why he was wearing a turtleneck.

“Jooheon-ah is so feisty!” Minhyuk commented as he showed off his neck hickies. He told Kihyun that he had hickies… everywhere. “Good it’s perfect.”

What Kihyun wasn’t expecting was Minhyuk’s next question. “So is his dick big?”

Kihyun literally spat out his diet Pepsi on the ground. “What?!”

“His dick? Size? You’ve been walking funny all day. Oh, fuck, Kihyunnie, don’t look at me like that. I’ve literally been walking that way since last night. I know the way The Walk looks,” he finished with a snicker.

Kihyun was dumbfounded. What was he supposed to tell him? He fucked the other VP three times? Without protection? “Uh… Minhyuk…”

“Come on, spill,” his best friend said.

And that was how Yoo Kihyun realized Lee Minhyuk is actually a dick in disguise.

Because here he was, staring up at Son Hyunwoo because Minhyuk purposely left him here. He caught Minhyuk winking at his direction, so he knew he no longer had a best friend.

“Last night was great,” Hyunwoo suddenly said.

“You’re a dick for leaving me,” Kihyun responded.

“Very true. But at least I came back for you,” he said shyly. As if he regretted his decision.

“You’re still a dickhead,” Kihyun responded with a smile. No sense in being mad when last was pretty great… After that event.

“A big dickhead at that.”

“Oh shut up, I’ve got two centimeters on you at least.”

“Maybe you’ll let me take it for a test drive.”

Kihyun smiled. This was going to be a very interesting romance.

**Author's Note:**

> leave hoRNY 2016 ME ALONE OKAY.
> 
> (If you see any weird funny out-of-place comments they were originally striked out)


End file.
